Arisen from the past
by NightmareFX
Summary: TM:B style chars. Sweet Tooth and my own orginal char. Taven set free a killer that happened to be her boyfriend, but what happens when he comes back to Midtown, and what about the new horrid killer in town? Rated for language, one or two violent themes.


This is my first fanfic for this site, but not my first ever. It's not as good as I might like, I didn't have much time to go over before I posted it. I may edit it more later, not sure yet. This is from the Twisted Metal universe, off of Twisted Metal: Black. My fave of the games, heh. Taven belongs to me, Reaper, and Dim belong to themselves, and everyone else is owned by those who own TM. Unless I made them up to be in like one part, then die, in which case they belong to me as well. I LOVE reviews, what author doesn't? And flames will be given to Sweet Tooth, to fuel his head more. Gotta love it. Anyways, please review and enjoy!

Agent Stone aimed at the man in the apartment window. Taking careful aim, he shoots. The man appears to go down.

"All units, target is NOT down! I repeat, the target is not down!"

Stone blinks and looks from the window next to the targets, to find he is up. As the man pulls out a gun and shoots it, a hand reaches out from behind stone, pulling him down. The hand is strong and sturdy looking, with a glove on that is cut off just past the second knuckle. Titanium plates cover all the fingers to the cut point except the pointer finger. The hand belongs to a female, who's clothes and looks are hidden by the darkness. She holds Stone down as a bullet whips over their heads, where Stone's had been less than a second ago. She immediately pushes herself up and snatches a gun from its hip holder, squints her right eye, points at the guy, and fires. Her one shot kills him.

"Oh my god Taven, you saved my life!!" Stone exclaims, picking himself up.

"Oh course I did, we're on the same team. Those people in the apartment are safe, I think."

Stone looks through his scope, and sees that they are. He sighs with relief.

"Yeah."

"good, lets go back down. I wanna do my rounds before heading home."

"Yeah, I hear that."

They walk down a fire escape, and towards the rest of the Midtown police.

"You might want to send Sally up to the apartment next to the perps. They looked worried."

"Sally?" The other cop regards the woman with a smile. "And why not you Taven?"

She snarls a bit, and grins. "For some reason, a few people find me scary."

"A few? Just a few??" They both grin and walk towards a large truck, MTPD painted on the side.

"Ha ha Tech. So, we round about, then go to our lovely homes?"

"yeah, sounds great...Sara and I might go out tonight."

"Speaking of which, how is she?"

"Oh good, you know. that same. Little worried about me and you, because of this job, and now she's freaking out with all the murders. I tell ya, I'm glad we live WAY out of the city. Gas is a small price to pay."

"You bet. so, tonight is the Blane street alleys?"

"Yeah. Had some problems there a few nights ago. They want smart people on the job."

"That rules our co-workers out, does it?" She grins as she slides into the drivers seat, and starts up the truck.

"Yeah, kinda" They both laugh and drive away from the apartment mess.

Taven, as the woman was called, walks alone down an ally. Her stance and movement call to mind a killer, a navy seal or some government sniper. Which is exactly what she was. Clad in black, her right hand glove the same as her left she stalks around. She looks about 30, and looks like she could, and would kick and guy's ass for the fun of it. Strong and fairly tall, her long curly gold blond hair and amazing features give her the right to be called beautiful, even if she doesn't react to comments of the sort well. A sudden movement makes her stop and listen, then run towards it. The sound of a man screaming. She flies down an empty way, to see a man being robbed. Now a tad pissed, she growls and chases the man, who sees her and fleas. The man who was robbed stops her, to thank her, and she tells him to call the police. Able to chase the robber, she follows down a dark alley. The man is panting hard, and turns to see her stumble in a street grate.

"Aw fuck!" She tries in vain to pull her foot free of the metal trap, but to no avail. The robber grins, and walks towards her, snickering.

"Aww...is the little pig stuck!?? HEHehehe.. want me to..GHA"

The man stops in the middle of his sentence because there was now a knife in his middle. The knife slices up, then out and the man drops. His assailant steps into the light. It' a buff, tall and scary looking clown. Dressed in pink polka dot pants, and straps over his large chest, and a clown mask on. His hair is red and the shape brings to mind flames. Taven gasps, and when the clown sees her, he stops, blinking, as if wondering if she is real. When she speaks, it is in a soft and faraway voice, like she is thinking about past times.

"....It's been a long time Needles."

His voice, a whispering hiss, is barely audible.

"Yes...Taven."

Interlude, three months before:

A voice of a woman is heard, sounding as if she is lost deep in thought.  
"One often wonders...What is it that made him do such unspeakable acts? Though I knew him when we were both younger, and when we were both....Innocent, I don't know him now. If he was still mine, the one I first loved..but he doesn't seem that way. But...Maybe I can get answers...When they finally caught him, I was, though he is a killer..devastated. Because they were going to kill him! How could I allow this? I'm not sure if this is right to do, as I have never done anything of this measure. But he will NOT die. I have called in an old favor from a very old friend. Tonight, the night of his execution, there will be...trouble at the jail house...I shale see to it!"

Later

"This is crazy! Why are we risking our necks for...who exactly are we doing this for? You still haven''t told me."

"I cant tell you, not just yet! You might not believe me, or you might leave me to my own."

"I would never! I owe you remember? And you are my best friend, I wont leave you to this crazed job alone. But tell me who, please?"

"You know who. Everyone knows who. But no one but us know he wont die. But..remember back in elementary school? And then high school? My..my boyfriend? After his house was burned and his family lost or dead, I thought he was too. But he escaped, and now he is caught again. For...some...crimes..but still I MUST save him!"

"..What...you don't mean...but...well..I trust you..and if you think this is a good idea...then...lets go!"

Next Day

Newspaper clipping:

BIG Problems at the execution chair!!!!

Last night all eyes were on the MainCity jail house, as the most highly waited for execution was to take place. But most unfortunately, this did not happen. At the moment when the killer, was to be killed, all the power went out in a half mile radius around the jail. When officers got the power back on, the killer was gone. When questioned about this freak accident, the chief of police declined to provide a statement. A man found in the back of the execution room was a local minster found guilty of murder himself, and is now being tried on helping a mass murder escape. More on the back page.

"It went off without a hitch. And that preacher might take the fall..how lucky for me. I hope wherever he is now, is alright. He remembered me, how I had hoped he would! He didn't say I would ever see him again..but it was enough for now. But..ah! I will be right back..the dogs are barking at something. Don''t want to piss off the neighbors."

Off in the distance, the both of them can hear the sirens, and almost see the flashing lights. They look at each other, not really knowing what to do or say. He still had his bloody knife in hand, and she had a gun on each hip as well as her own knife. But neither made a move, violent or otherwise. Staring into each other''s eyes, a passerby would think they were talking in one another's head. But the lights were getting closer, and the sirens screamed louder.  
"You should go. Don't want to get caught again." Her flat statement did her emotions no credit. He made no reply, but glanced towards the end of the alley, where the lights were coming, and then back to her. Looking unsure, but decided, he turned and walked away without a word. She had a sudden urge to chuck her gun at his retreating back, for leaving her before, and now leaving her again. Blinking, she found tears in her eyes, this was not good. Her partners knew her too well to cry over a small wound like the one on her foot, so she couldn't blame tears on that. Above her, she noticed, were some old broken balconies, covered in dust and debris. Pulling the 9mm hand gun from its holster, she aimed, then threw it hard at the closest one. Dust rained down on her, not a moment late, for just as she fell down to make it look like her gun slipped when she fell, the large truck pulled up, followed by other police cars.

"Damn! Taven, you alright?!" Her partner, the slightly short man called Techno jumped out and ran to her, followed by Stone.  
"Yeah...just caught my foot, and threw my gun..damn gloves, make my hands kinda slippery. As you can see, that guy is dead, his assailant got away, and I didn't get a good look."  
"Well, as long as your ok...hey, Stone, call medics, will ya? Then help me get her foot out."  
"Tech, I''m not helpless."  
"From where I''m standing, you look it. Hold still."  
"What's wrong with your eyes Taven?" Stone asked her.  
"Nothing, dust from that frigging balcony."

Techno though, looked in her eyes, and she knew he didn't believe her. The two men pulled her foot free, which was bleeding but not bad. After getting it bandaged, she and Techno got in the truck and drove to the station, where they got their own cars and drove home. However, this was after a conversation they had.

"You weren't crying because of the dust."  
"...Maybe I was."  
"No, you never would. And where the gun was, wasn't where it would have been if it slipped. Those gloves don't slip."  
"Fine...so it didn't. Maybe I can tell you later why I did that, but not now."

He glanced at her from the drivers seat.

"I guess not. Maybe you want to go with Sara and I tonight, or watch the kids? They miss auntie Taven."  
"Maybe another night Tech, I have some things to think about."

They both left it at that, and when she arrived home, she had only one thing to think about. Sweet Tooth, Needles Kane.

The man's screams were getting annoying. Stopping his pacing for a moment Sweet Tooth glared at him.

"Do you mind?!? I'm trying to think!"

When the man refused to stop, and struggled in his bonds more, Sweet Tooth walked over and snapped his neck.

"Now look what is happening. Even my work won't keep my mind of her. I can not believe she is even still here, why hasn't she moved?!?"

He continued his ranting in this way for some time, then finally got into the front seat of his truck, and rubbed his temples. Removing his mask, he set it on the passenger seat, and leaned into his chair. Soon he was asleep. He dreamed, but it was really a memory, like he was watching a tv show.

In the dream, it was back in around 2rd grade, and everyone in Mrs. Sayde's class was on a field trip to the carnival. It was a beautiful day, and most of the kids were running around, being happy. But one little girl and a boy were walking along talking in a most somber mood.

"So how come your name is so funny?"The girl asked. She looked around 6 and had long silky white-blond hair. She kicked at a stone with her sandled foot, and looked at the boy. He flicked at his red-brown hair and scuffed his shoe in the dirt.

"I don't know. My mommy and daddy just named me it.. Yours is kinda strange too.."

"I know... Say! Do you have a nickname or anything?"

"Huh? A what?"

"You know, a shorter name people call you. Everyone calls me Tav."

"Uh...sometimes I get called Nek. My initials." The little girl smiled.

"Ok! I'll call you Nek!" He smiled back at her, somewhat shyly.

Soon the two were following some classmates, looking at the different tents and such. From the largest tent, a bunch of clowns came jumping out, doing funny acts and junk, like most clowns do. The girl stopped short, looking at one of the clowns. The boy, who held her hand, glanced at her to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong Tav?"  
"That clown..he's got scary eyes.."

This was true. The clown in question quite clearly did not like his job. Or kids. Or just life. His eyes were dark and glinting, staring coldly out from underneath his smiling painted face. The boy looked at her, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I wont let Anyone hurt you! Come on."

He lead her away from the clowns, and in Sweet Tooth's head he could hear her saying, years later,

"You will always protect me, right Nek?"

In her flashback though, she doesn''t go as far back. Just to high school. More  
Specifically, the senior prom. The night was wonderful, deep and dark, with stars shining brightly. Her then as it was now, golden blond, she was dressed in a beautiful dark purple dress, with sparkles and a necklace to match. Stepping out of the limo, she waits for her date after her. Looking simply dazzling in a black tux, the same boy with red-brown hair from ST's dream follows her. Together they walked into the dance hall, and most all eyes were on them.  
The night continues as such, all of them having the best of times, and wishing it would never end. Back in the present, Taven thinks to herself  
"Too bad no one could have guessed the horror to come."

That became all too true 3 days after the prom. Taven was driving over to see her bf, the boy Nek. The scene at his house was one out of a action or horror movie. The house was smoldering slightly, but a few fires still burned. There were burnt pieces of furniture and other things, some she didn't want to know what they were. A body, huge and red, covered in blood and ash turned out to be Nek's mother.

"Oh my god omg omg....Needles!! Son! Where are you!!?"  
She spun around, and heedless of her own safety, ran through the rubble, looking for her bf and his little brother. She never cared for his mother, she was a bitch and a slavedriver. Marcus, their father, she liked, but didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly out from behind a pile of half burnt table and a bookcase, she heard moaning. Racing to the pile, she gently picked away some of the stuff, hoping whoever was there was still alive. Pulling a chunk of wood off she found a small boy, his light brown hair barely singed.

"Son!" She exclaimed, using the pet name ST and her called his little brother.  
"Oow...Tavvy, wha...OH no! Dad! Mom! Where's my brother?" he gasped and looked at Taven, eyes full of fear.

"He did it, he killed her! Needles killed mommy!"

The boy was dazed but otherwise unhurt. After helping him out of the wreckage, she made sure his hair wasn't on fire, and about then Marcus Kane drove up, with no idea what had happened.

"Son! Taven? What happened?!? Oh god.." He noticed his dead wife, bloody and gross.  
"I..I don''t know what happened, but Needles is gone!"  
"Mother...she..she was hitting him...and he got mad..but then she came after me..and and..somthing...she..!" Son barely choked out the words, starting to sob. Taven looked around horrified, kissed Son on the forehead.

"Stay here with your daddy, I have to look for Needles!" 

Driving wildly, she reached her home in no time. As if fate wished to make up for the evil that had just ripped her life in to pieces, her parents weren''t home. However, a new development made it all that much worse. A note, stained by a smudge of blood was tossed on her bed. Startled, she blinked at her open window. That wasn't open when I left, she thought, but then, he always did know how to open it... Ignoring the window she practically jumped at the note, and snatched it up. It read:

Dear Tav,

am ever so sorry that you left..but maybe it's better you got this instead of meeting me in person. Because I am changed...for the worse. My mother, that BITCH..she hit me, but that' s not why I killed her. I bet you saw the house, and I hope Son is alright, I tried to hide him when the fire started, but I had to leave. You can't see me like this, but I will tell why in a sec. When that whore went after Son, I couldn' t stop myself, I had to help him! She was crazy, and had to die anyways. Just kind of odd it was me that did it. Now..now something has happened to my mind, and now it seems I have to..I can't make myself tell you! But PLEASE! Please for your and your family's sake, move! Make your parents move, no matter what it takes, and try never to come back to Midtown. You must do this because something it about to take over the city, I just can''t tell you what. Move, and remember me as we were the night before last, together.  
Goodbye- Needles E. Kane, Nek.

She dropped the note and fell beside her bed, and broke into tormented cries.

BRRIINNGGG!!! The phone jolted Taven out of her flashback

She went to pick it up to find it was a machine, telling her about a new phone company.  
"Bastards! I hate telemarketer! And machines are worse...goddamned things.."  
Tossing the towel off her head, into a basket, she walked down her one story home, to the front hall where two golden retrievers laid wagging their tails.  
"Babies! ey sweethearts! Have you been good? Come on, its time for dinner." 

She lead the dogs to the kitchen where she put food in bowls on the floor, and made herself some microwave food.

"Mmm yum, processed meat."

Snickering to herself, she grabbed the mobile phone and went to sit in front of the tv. Flicking it on, she watched a comedy for a while, thinking more about the past, and wondering what she would do about Sweet Tooth.

Later the next day, the chief called to Taven and her partner, Tim.

"We knew it would start happening again sooner or later. When that bastard got broken out of the chair, the city went back into danger. Now I need the best people on the force to bring him in."

"What the hell are you talking about chief?" Taven's anger was real. She knew what was coming, but was stalling, thinking of a way out of it. Chief Quintin raised a thin eyebrow.

"That Sweet Tooth fucker, of course. You two are the best we have, best shooters, smartest thinkers, best cops. Take a look at today's front page."

He tossed a paper at them, on the front was a picture of a man-a mug shot of all things, and a woman. 'Killer clown strikes back, starting at the bottom!'. The article spoke of two know drug dealers, their deaths contributed to ST. Tim flipped through it, and sighed.

"You know other people could do this. And really, if all he did was kill someone we couldn't get too, why the worry at the moment?"

"Because other people aren't as good. And why worry?!?! Why the hell not! You know he'll just keep doing it!"

At this point she just couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"No. I'm not doing it. Find another lackey to make you look good."

With that, she stormed out of the office, and strait to the police medical doctor.

In another part of the city, Sweet Tooth kept up his pacing, while muttering to himself.

"...This is unplanned for...why the hell is this happening? I need answers.."

Grinning beneath his mask, he looked up at one of the huge buildings that skimmed the sky in Midtown.

"Of course...little brother...heheheee"

He stepped back into his truck, started the engine and was off.

"So you agree that I need time off?" Taven stood before the doctor, as he looked over her file.

"Yes, you have not had a vacation in some time, it would be good for you. The chief tried to assign you and Techno to the Sweet Tooth case, is that correct?"

"Jup."

"And you refused?"

"Right again Connar. Now can I have the slip? Could you give it to Quintin, I don't really want to see him right now." She started pacing while doctor Connar watched her and sighed, setting down the file.

"Miss Kurtz, maybe you could tell me why the assignment is bothering you so much you need to take days off?"

She stopped and stared at him, her dark eyes narrowing.

"Now you listen to me, Doctor Connar...I don't want or need a shrink, and if I did, you wouldn't be the one I'd come to. Got it? Just sign the damn thing and hand it in."

He gulped and sat back, she smiled and shot out the door. A vacation...no, more like hell with pay..

Walter Son walked out of his office and shut the door, noting his secretary had already gone for the day. He sighed and went out the door to his car. A small, nice looking, but not overly expensive car. It seems everyone was having flash backs, because he started to think about his parents. Who in their right minds would name their sons Needless and Son? He changed that hated name, as well as his last, when he was old enough. His stupid parents...his mother an abusive bitch, his father a drunken fool. Only his older brother had been any help, and his girlfriend. What times those were.. As Walter opened the car door, a movement just out of his vision stopped him. He turned to get a better look, only to come face to face with Sweet Tooth, who spoke first.

"Little brother. Kept the name dad and that bitch gave to you, though, eh? Walter Son..heh...how like you."

Walter's pallor at the time was about the same as a ghost's.

"Needless!?! But..how...what..."

"I'm back Son, but not to hurt you. Never that. You were a good little brother, not telling the cops and dad I killed our mother. But you told Tav, didn't you?"

Not able to speak, he just nodded.

"Thats what I thought...now, speaking of her, tell me why she is still in Midtown. You own lots of the city, you must know."

"I...she...never told me...we didn't talk much after..." His voice faltered, thinking of it. The fire, the blood. He was just a little boy again. It was too much for him then, and years of pills and therapy could not undo it.

Staying at home was out of the question. Cabin fever was not something she needed right now. The woman sighed and stalked to a newspaper stand. As she walked up, the man there glanced up and smiled at her.

"Tav! Long time, no see, eh!? Where' ya been gal?" The older man asked, he obviously knew her.

"Hey Dim." She smiled at him. "How's it going?"

"Same old same old..you?"

"Yeah, you know the drill, tired and I could be better. How's the family?"

"Great! In fact..here comes my gorgeous wife now!"

A 5'5 black woman walked up from the building behind the news stand. She was muscular, though not as deadly looking as Tav.

"Dim! Flirting and it's not even happy hour? leave the single women alone my dear!"

The three grinned to each other and had a laugh. Glancing at her watch, Taven sighed and looked at Dim.

"Any thing good to read?"

For you, Taven my dear, always." He tossed a newspaper to her, The Midtown Access.

Scanning the first page, her eyes stared to go wide, then dark, as she thought of something related to the paper.

"This is...odd..Dim my friend, if you'll forgive me, I just thought of something I need to get done at the station.." She payed the man for the paper and left, while pulling out her cell phone. She punched in a number, as she started driving to an odd location.

"Reaper! Hey there, it's me. Yeah, I need some information. No, not for work. Right now it's just for me. Murderers."

The low, dark building was dirty in appearance, and quite unapproachable. A few broken cars and other machinery littered the grass, which was a surprising bright green. Taven parked and walked inside, past a few creaking gates and such. A rough, redwood color door is closed, she passes it. Down the hallway, till she reaches a dark brown door, and knocks once, pause, two taps.

"Enter!!"

She opens the door, and inside is a rather large room, more like grand hall or something, rectangular in shape. A slight kitchen space, a tv/living area, and a dinning table-setup filled 2/3s of the room.

The last third of the room was computers, electronics, a frightening amount of wires and switches. Somewhere in all the computers and such was a strange looking man wearing a hat. His long dark hair fell down his back, and he grinned behind the large sunglasses he wore.

"As I here I sit and stay. Taven gal, it is nice to see you. Where have you been hiding?"

"Oh you know me, just doing my job and all..but now I need your help. As I did in the days before the....scheduled execution."

"Which never took place, thanks to you and your other cop friend. No worries, m' dear. What is it you now need? you said something about...murderers?"

"Yes...I need lists of the murders in Midtown, from when the Sweet Tooth ones started, and during the time of his capture and what would have been his death." Her eyes were dark and she paced a bit as she spoke.

Especially the scene of the crimes, what was there, how it was placed, the whole 9 yards.."

"No problem. Get yourself something to eat, and me, this might take a moment." he set to work, fingers flying over the keyboards as he looked up the information she wanted. Why she wanted it was her business. Taven smiled, and went to the kitchen area.

"The chief will get his murder, but not quite whom he expected..heh" She muttered under her breath.

Walter Son sat holding his head in the parking lot. The bright overhead lights were on and he was all alone. His mind was clouded with old visions, bad memories. Why couldn't he remember the good times?? The days when taven and Needless would come pick him up from school, drive him home, or out to run errands? Not the days when their mother would be drunk and beat Needless, or swear at his dad? His brother was always so brave, and strong. He never cried or anything, didn't run and hide. And he always took care of his little brother. The one fateful day when their drunken mother decided to start hitting Son, needless snapped. Walter started shaking, he couldn't go back, WOULDN'T!!

"Oh gods...this is too much!" He sobbed quietly for a moment, then got in his car, turned it on, and drove home. He knew he could do nothing about the past, or really the future at the moment, better to try and rest, deal with it later...

In a dark corner of Midtown, a tall dark man hacked away at his latest victim. He showed no mercy when he picked her up, and showed none now, as he used an ax on her. He spoke to noone but the corpse as he hit her, each word with each swing.

"That Clown Fuck Got Out! They Never Knew ME! THEY WILL!!!" Long minutes later, he stopped and slunk off, leaving her bloody broken body for someone else to find.

"GOT IT!" Reaper called happily to Taven, and she looked up from her papers, which were old newspaper articles.

"Well? What have you got, exactly?"

"The item that was at all the crime scenes, and this article, from 12 years back. It's about the fire you spoke of. See?"

She leaned over to read it, and her eyes widened.

"No way..."

The huge truck barreled though the town, dangerously, but the driver was amazing. Inside Sweet Tooth thought desperately, remembering where the house was, but not sure if he really wanted to go there. He felt out of control, and he never was. The woman had changed his life when they were kids, and she had gone and done it again. He was sure she wouldn't hate him for this, though he knew she did for his leaving. Or at least, leaving without saying goodbye. But he couldn't have then. Maybe he couldn't now..

"Thanks again reap, I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Have to resort to violence to get the information you needed?" He grinned and waved as Taven ran out the door, a few papers in her hands. She was shaking, but not in fear of something, but in anger. Hatred. Pure hate to this one person...the latest murders and the ones that were done during Sweet Tooth's capture were done by the same person. They had the same signature piece of evidence. A cage. Small, plain metal. At every one of the killing sites.

"But how does it connect? What did this Cage person have to do with ST's mom?" She snarled at the few cars on the road, fuming with rage. What ever the connection, this bastard was the one that ruined her life...Son's, and Needless's. It could have been different..but no, she couldn't think like that. She had to stay focused...

"Ok...their mother was an alcoholic, and was known to go off some nights....but who did she meet? Thats the key...and who ever this 'cage' person is...must be the connection, or something..GRAAAAA!!! This is so fucking annoying!!!!"

She hit the steering wheel and sighed. The drive home would not get much better, she could tell..

Across town, a nervous Tim Johnson glanced out the dark window of his home.

"Tim, honey, are you coming to bed?"

"Yes, just a moment dear.." He went around the downstairs of the house, locking doors and windows. He sighed and looked out one, before closing the blind.

"I hope you're safe out there, Tav...tonight won't be good.."

And with that he went upstairs to bed.

Sweet Tooth's truck was parked on a far side of the street. He walked around the lamp lights on the quiet street. His long black trenchcoat covered his normal outfit, and as he didn't have the mask on, no one would know who he was. Which was a very good thing, considering where he was...and his rep. He stood infront of the house. How many years had it been? Too many..far too many.. Sweet Tooth walked around to the back, and looked around. Large yard, closed with trees, so no prying eyes could see in. Just like her, wanting privacy, away from people. Just like her in the old days, and now..but was she still the same?

"God Duke..that's horrible...No..ok, yeah..I understand..Talk later. Bye." Taven hung up her cell phone, blinking into the night as she pulled into her driveway. She set her head on the stearing wheel. "By the gods...that poor girl..who could do that..take her apart with an.." Her head shot up and she opened her mouth in a surprised look. "No..it can't be...but maybe.." she sighed. "Tomorrow tav, tomorrow...time for food and bed." she parked the car, closed the garage door behind her. "Hi babies!" Taven called to the two jumping hyper golden retrivers at her feet. "How are you, hm? time for dinner, I know I know.." She fed them and let them out for a moment, and stood watching them in the cool darkness. "God I wish I smoked.." she muttered to the smiling red-gold dog sitting next to her. She sighed and led them into the house, where she made her own dinner, of frozen food. She left the dogs with an orange cat, downstairs. Going up to her rather large bedroom, she showered and changed into a long white over shirt. A man's, by the look of it. $1.25 at value world..yeahaw..she thought. While brushing her long hair, she sat on her bed and stared at the window...open? But..she never left the windows open while she was gone... Taven jumped up and looked around, snaching her gun up from the night table. A male voice came from the dark cornners of the room.

"No need for that, Tav.." She dropped the gun, staring at where it came from.

"Needless.."

Walter shook as he opened the door to his small home. He had no idea why he was so scared now, except maybe because he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. And that only happened once before...the night his brother killed their damn mother...He still lived in the house that was rebuilt there. He thought it was because he liked it..but it was probably because he was trying to cling to the good days. As he sat down at the kitchen table, he looked up sharply at a noise from the bedroom. He jumped up, scared now like never before...and heard a voice, that for some reason..he almost remember...

"Little Son...it's time to go see your brother.." The voice's owner laughed and Walter gasped a scream as he started running for the kitchen door leading outside. He never made it, and fell senseless with one blow from a strong hand....

"You...you...YOU BASTARD!!" Taven screamed at Sweet Tooth. "How could you do that, how could you leave without even saying goodbye!!?!?!???"

She's taking this rather well, he thought...at least she isn't throwing thing..Bam..a book hit the wall behind his head.

"How could you do that..I worried for so many years!" Her fury at him, and at the events that happened made her a bit less than normal sanity level..she ran at him, and started beating him with her fists. Sweet Tooth easily held her off, letting her vent a bit.

"I hate you, I hate you I hate you!!!" She yelled. A moment passed, and she stopped, and sagged against him. To her shame, and his amazement, she started crying.

"I love you.." He pulled her chin up and pulled her lips to his. A second later, he broke off the kiss, looking in her eyes. "I know. I love you too." She grinned, a fairly evil looking one. "I still hate you right now." He nodded. The came together again when Taven's cell phone began ringing, The ride of the Valkeries playing.

"Son of a..." she sighed and picked it up. "Taven, what?"


End file.
